


If you pretend so much it feels real

by SimplyLeez



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice gets wasted, Archie and Veronica are good bros, Archie bables, Betty has conflicting emotions and doesn't want to hurt anyone, Betty lies, Crying, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Formal event, Getting Together, Kissing, OT3, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, getting drunk, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Betty really doesn't want to be forced into a relationship by her mother so when she's forced to a formal event to find a significant other she lies. She tells the suitors that she's taken only she isn't consistent with her story, telling one she has a boyfriend and the other that she has a girlfriend. In her time of trouble she turns to the only people she can think of who can pretend to be her boyfriend and girlfriend - Archie and Veronica.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Riverdale Kink Meme - Betty fends out an unwanted suitor by saying she has a girlfriend. She fends off another by saying she has a boyfriend.  
> The unwanted suitors each discover what she said to the other, and one or both of them confronts her and accuses her of lying.  
> Betty insists that she does have a boyfriend AND a girlfriend, that she's part of a happy "throuple," and she ropes in Archie and Veronica to back her up.  
> This can go one of two ways:  
> A. Smutty one-shot, maybe all taking place at a party, and ending with Betty, Archie, and Veronica hooking up for real (possibly getting caught). Doesn't have to lead to them dating for real, but could.  
> B. Story with more plot that actually does lead to them becoming a proper triad. Smut would be welcome but not necessary. Also it would be fine to make Veronica the one fending off the unwanted suitors at the beginning.
> 
> Find prompt at http://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=68428#cmt68428

Betty resented her life now. Sure she was bright, had all of her qualifications, had a fabulous job which earned her a decent wage. Yet, here she was. 23 years old, single, still living with her parents, and utterly miserable. And when she thought it couldn't get worse it did.

Her mother noticed, obviously, that she was lonely, well not necessarily, but she knew Betty was single. Alice attempted to talk boys, and on a few odd occasions girls, at any point in conversation in some hope that her daughter had finally found someone. She didn't want her daughter alone forever, and some more grandchildren would be a plus.

And so her mother invited her to some formal event to celebrate some important date of some important event in the town. According to Alice ‘absolutely everyone’ was attending, but having ranted to her friends she found that it was a niche upmarket event full of rich people who all pretended to want to celebrate the event but had alternative intentions of wedding their young off with some other rich ponce.

The thought of being in a ball room in a posh frock with rich pricks everywhere made Betty’s skin crawl and she visibly shivered from her place on her bed. It was around nine at night, her computer open on a spreadsheet long forgotten as she stared into space thinking of her day to come. With a frustrated groan Betty flung herself back into the bed so she was lying down, her hand reached to her bedside for her phone and as soon as it was in her reach she was complaining to the group chat.

 

_Betts: I. Am. Ready. To. Die. This. Event. Will. Kill. Me._

_Archiekins: XD XD XD_

_Juggie: well same but_

_Ronnie: It’s not going to be that bad, you’ll survive._

_Betts: Will I though?!?! All those hours in a room full of pricks I don't think I'll manage._

_Juggie: you survived for years with pricks as friends so I'd say you've had qualified training \\_(^ ^)_/_

_Betts: That's not the same. You guys are nice pricks :)_

_Ronnie: Aw how sweet of you, you've won my heart._

_Archie: Just idk think happy thoughts??_

_Juggie: not thoughts of murdering everyone in the room._

_Ronnie: Just get wasted._

_Archiekins: Ronnie no._

_Betts: Ronnie yes._

_Juggie: WOW great advice…_

_Archiekins: Just get some sleep rn then go out and face your fears!!!_

_Juggie: how inspirational_

_Betts: Ugh fine Arch, night guys._

_Archiekins: Night._

_Ronnie: Good night._

_Juggie: night._

 

Betty wanted to throw her phone against the wall but thought best of it, instead putting it on charge along with her laptop. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and got into bed, hoping an early night would remove her worrying thoughts of tomorrow.

Betty woke to the sound of silence. No one was up yet, all sounds of birds and lawnmowers muted by her window. Half of her thoughts suggested she go back to sleep but the other thoughts were already up, jumping around her head shouting ‘today's the day!’ Her stomach sank, today is the day. The day her mother will force her to find someone that she should spend her life with.

Her heartbeat quickened, her palms grew sweaty. She flung the covers off her body before she felt like she would explode from overheating.

This was a life changing decision. A big, massive decision. A decision that will impact her future.

Unless she lied.

She could lie to her mother, the the suitors, to their parents. Say she's already taken. But Betty can't. She's a bad liar and her conscience is too moral for her own good.

“Betty dear, are you up?” Alice’s voice was muffled from behind the door, “Yeah Mom I'm up.” Betty eventually stood up, stretching her hands above her head, and walked over to open her window. She let in the noise of outside, it didn't help her calm realising the world was still functioning normally so nothing would disrupt her perfect evening.

Her phone pinged with a text message notification but she decided to ignore it, instead opening her wardrobe. She picked out plain grey leggings and a pastel pink tank top, remembering her mother booked a beautician to do their hair and makeup later so there was no reason to dress to impress, well not yet.

Passing back past the window, movement caught her eye. Betty moved backwards until she was looking out of the window, there in the house over was her long term best friend (one of) and golden boy - Archie Andrews. He’d been moving about with a music company recently, them ‘giving him a try’ before bringing up any contracts, but he'd come back to Riverdale for a break, for his friends, and to help his dad out at work.

Archie was currently standing in his room, that bright smile constant on his face, he was gesturing to his phone. Betty got the message, holding a finger up to gesture that she'd be a minute, and grabbing her phone from the bedside table.

Archie had privately messaged her.

_Archie: Good luck for today, sending you good vibes._

Betty couldn't help but smile at his text, Archie always tries to be supportive and he's succeeding so far today. She walked back over to the window, smiling at Archie who was still there.

 

_Betty: Thanks for the vibes Arch I'm definitely going to be needing them today :/_

_Archie: I'm sure you’ll b fine. You can text me for moral support :)_

_Betty: I'm sure I will if I don't die first._

_Archie: You're so dramatic but I love you for it :)_

 

Betty decided not to reply, her heartbeat jumping as she read and reread the text, Archie said he love her but her rational side told her he was being sarcastic. She looked back up to see Archie watching her intensely, she held her phone up to the window in an animated fashion showing Archie that she was locking it then throwing it onto her bed. He gave an over exaggerated frown but quickly smiled and gave Betty a thumbs up to show his support. She rolled her eyes it return and stuck her middle finger up at him before moving out of view.

Betty resisted going back to see if Archie was still there, instead she tied her hair up in her usual ponytail and grabbed her phone before making her way downstairs. Alice was standing against the kitchen worktop, Betty assumed she would be doing nothing today but waiting for the beautician.

“Morning Mom,” Betty commented, walking past Alice to make herself some toast. “Don't forget Chloe is coming later, you're going first because you need to look perfect for this evening,” Alice spoke nervously but didn't command Betty, as if she was giving her daughter a way out. Betty felt obliged not to take the way out, instead just nodding as she buttered some toast.

Around two hours later there was a knock at the door, Alice made a move to open the door to reveal, who Betty assumed was, Chloe. Betty gave her a tight smile, attempting to be polite even though she'd rather be anywhere other than here.

Betty decided to share her worries with Veronica, even though the other girl will be squealing with joy over her friend getting a proper makeover.

 

_Betty: Beautician is here. It's oh so real._

_Veronica: Yessss B!! You’re going to look so good._

_Betty: Still… it’s going to be hell >:(_

_“Betty.” Her mother's voice broke her away from her texting; Chloe set up her equipment on the kitchen bench, a stool pulled out for Betty to sit on._

_Betty: OMG. The tools look scary af. Save me._

_Veronica: They're not scary they're magical. They'll transform you into a new woman._

_Betty: Are you saying I'm not fine the way I am?!?!_

_Veronica: No B ur beautiful <3_

 

Betty could feel her face flushing as she put her phone down, sitting on the stool she was mentally preparing herself for the treatment that was to come.

It took a drastic, long hour just to do her makeup, then another half an hour to do her hair but Betty had to admit it looked good. Her foundation was flawless, her eyeshadow a light grey, and her lipstick a rosy pink. Meanwhile, her hair was curled and she was sure there was half a bottle of hairspray in it.

“Go put your dress on Betty, we’ve got just under few hours but I want us to be ready early and get there before the others.” Her mother’s voice got more distant as Betty ascended the stairs, trying not to touch her face or move her hair too much. She felt the need to flop onto her bed, already emotionally exhausted, but she resisted, instead pulling open her wardrobe to reveal her dress she was to wear tonight.

Among the pastel blues and pinks, the creams and whites, stood a long black mermaid dress. Betty inwardly cringed at the contrast of colours, black wasn’t her usual go to option it was more Veronica’s style but Betty had little say in the matter, her mother ordering it online and defending her purchase when it arrived saying it’d make Betty look ‘slimmer’ and ‘irresistible’. Quite frankly Betty didn’t want to be any of those things, she just wanted to be herself.

But today wasn’t exactly about her, it was about finding her the perfect person to spend eternity with. Just then her phone pinged in her hand, another private message from Archie.

 

_Archie: You ok? You’ve been staring at the same place for ten minutes now…_

_Betty: Stalker._

_Betty: I’m still just worried I guess. Looking at my dress just makes it all feel so real, I’m really going to try and find the ‘love of my life’ ew._

_Archie: If you don’t want to go then don’t your mom can’t drag you there._

_Betty: I don’t know about that. I’d bet she would try._

_Archie: True._

_Archie: Just go don’t overthink things, if you don’t like anyone there then at least you can tell your mom you tried._

_Betty: Too true my friend, well wish me luck._

_Archie: Good luck even though you don’t need it. Call or text if you need anything._

 

With that Betty put her phone back onto charge, closing her blinds as she passed the window. She quickly stripped of her casual clothing, then struggled to get into the tight dress. The dress was plain and strapless, it trailed on the ground without her heels on yet, and it left little room for movement. Messing around, for more minutes than she should have, putting her essentials into an impractically tiny clutch purse and putting on her heels, then Betty was all set to go.

“Mom,” Betty called from the stairs, attempting not to fall down them in what must have been 6-inch high shoes, “I’m ready… I guess.” Upon not receiving a reply Betty sat on the sofa, pulling her phone out of her clutch, and texted the group chat.

 

_Betts: Makeup check. Hair check. Dress check. Heels check. Clutch check. Will to live. No can’t find it._

_Juggie: since when did you replace me in being the miserable one_

_Ronnie: OMG YESSSSSSS. B send a selfie please, I NEED to know what you look like rn._

_Betts: Omg Ronnie no._

_Ronnie: Please B :’(_

_Betts: FINE!_

_Betts: *click to view image*_

_Ronnie: YES B! You look fantastic anyone would be lucky to have you._

_Archiekins: It’s a great look Betts._

_Juggie: glad to see you’re embracing the dark colours_

_Ronnie: I also appreciate the dark aesthetic ;)_

_Betts: For one night then I’m back to myself again thank god!_

_Betts: Got to go rn, wish me luck!!!_

_Archiekins: Good luck!_

_Juggie: luck is overrated_

_Ronnie: You don’t need luck with that outfit B._

 

Betty slid her phone back into her clutch, her mother having come downstairs and was putting her own bag together. “The car should be here any minute so we’ll get their slightly after doors have opened but we can get prime spots to search for potentials” Alice’s tone was somewhat playful but it still couldn’t dislodge the feelings of disgust and regret in Betty’s stomach of agreeing to go to such an event.

Okay, Betty would admit she’s being somewhat melodramatic but when Betty doesn’t want to do somethings then she really doesn’t want to do something. But if it made her mother happy that she’d at least try and not be single for the rest of her life what is one stupid event in the grand scheme of things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty really doesn't want to be forced into a relationship by her mother so when she's forced to a formal event to find a significant other she lies. She tells the suitors that she's taken only she isn't consistent with her story, telling one she has a boyfriend and the other that she has a girlfriend. In her time of trouble she turns to the only people she can think of who can pretend to be her boyfriend and girlfriend - Archie and Veronica.

The ride was pretty much silent. Betty refused to look anywhere but out of the taxi’s window until they pulled up at the mansion. It was beautiful, Betty had to admit it as she stood before the entrance while her mother paid the driver. It looked elegant and sophisticated yet still intimidating, like you could get lost in the many hallways and that it could hold many, many suitors.

 

Betty jumped slightly as Alice’s hand came to rest on her shoulder, pushing her slightly towards the open doors until Betty has nowhere else to go but inside. She can’t run but she wishes she had done before. Before her mother got her hopes up. But now she’s here and it’s much more real than before. 

 

Only a few guests have arrived so far, it being early in the evening, Alice insisted they stay close enough to the entrance to see who comes in but not too close to see needy (which Alice really was). “Betty, dear, you stay here and I’ll get us some drinks, it might be a long night.” With that her mother was gone from her side, Betty had the urge to run and maybe never come back. But chance of running very far in these heels were little.

 

Alternatively, she pulled out her phone, debating whether or not to text anyone but changed her mind, instead aimlessly scrolling social media. Her mother reappeared with two glasses of what looked like champagne, she grabbed the glass after putting her phone away. Betty knew what was coming, her mother would try and persuade her to talk to suitors but Betty prayed she wouldn’t. 

 

“Betty,” Alice turned to her daughter “do you think you should talk to a few people?” It was less of a question, more of a command, which Betty obeyed. It was still early in the evening yet around one hundred people must already be here, at least that’s what Betty estimated a she circled the outside of the large ball room. 

 

Wandering around the outside seemed to be a safe option, Betty had come into contact with few people since her arrival an hour ago. She had finished her champagne a while ago but had no intentions of getting anymore; her mother on the other hand was standing against the bar, ordering glass after glass, seeming to get less and less interested in what Betty was doing. However, Betty was adamant to make an effort, she wouldn’t let her mother down even if it meant making herself slightly uncomfortable. 

 

Lost in thought, Betty wasn’t watching her footing and stumbled. She internally cursed her heels before there was a hand on her bicep, helping her stand upright. “I’m so sorry,” Betty was quick to apologise, turning around to face the short haired brunette woman who was dressed all in white making her look elegant, it made Betty slightly jealous as she would have loved to wear a lighter coloured dress herself. 

 

“No, no, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t leave my things lying about in the middle of the floor.” The other quickly apologised, pulling her belongings closer to her feet before facing Betty again. “I’m Grace, my parents kind of dragged me here, you know, hoping to find me that special someone.” the brunette sighed, Betty could relate they were practically in the same boat, she was relieved to find someone who didn’t want to be here either.

 

“I’m glad I bumped into you then, I’m Betty,” she held her hand out for an obligatory formal hand shake which Grace took. “I’ve also been dragged her by my mother, who I think it’s all a bit too much for seeing as she’s at the bar,” Betty gave an awkward smile, nodding towards the bar. “Well, I should go and, uh, make an effort to talk to people but it was nice meeting you Grace.” The brunette smiled back at her, understanding Betty’s situation, before Betty continued to make her way around the room.

 

She didn’t make it very far until she saw a fairly tall, unthreatening, quite dapper looking man, who was also looking right back at her. His blond hair was swept to the side, wearing a light grey suit with a pastel blue tie which, yes, did match his eyes. Betty thought, then and there, that this night wasn’t going to be a disaster and that she could possibly try and enjoy herself.

 

“Hi, I’m Betty,” her voice was confident yet calming, attempting not to come on too strong, “Kyle,” he responded, again Betty gave him an obligatory handshake. “Are you enjoying this, uh, I’m not quite sure what to call it, this event?” Betty thought it wasn’t exactly the most riveting sentence starter but it was a starter. “Could be better,” Kyle responded, Betty could only laugh in agreement, “I feel exactly the same, kind of being forced here against your will puts a downer on the situation,” Betty said, her eyes drifting to the bar again to watch her mother sip at what looked like a combination of a spirit and lemonade.

 

“Same here, both my mom and dad think I could use some opportunities to meet girls,” Kyle stopped to laugh lightly, looking over to who Betty assumed were his parents, “you know, it probably would have been thoughtful of them only they have quite caught onto the idea that I’m gay.” Betty laughed with him this time, both at how unfortunate and hilarious his situation was.

 

“I feel so sorry for you, I guess the best thing is just to survive the night.” Betty was unsure of what to say, giving him the same advice that she’d given herself at the start of the night. And that was the end of their brief conversation. Betty decided she could probably leave sooner than she expected as Alice probably won’t care too much by now, and Betty has made an effort.

 

She was pulled from her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around abruptly, coming face to face with another man around her age. He wore a worn down navy jacket with a plain white shirt and jeans which seemed out of place at an event like this, “hi, I’m Jake.” There’s no obligatory handshake, Betty keeps her hands clutched on her bag tighter because she just gets bad vibes from this guy, his smile is too sly and his body language too shifty.

 

“I’m Betty,” she attempts to keep her voice neutral but she hears the annoyance in her tone, it’s just too long of a night in a too posh place with this shifty character. In all honesty she just wants to be at home or somewhere as equally comfortable where she doesn’t have to pretend to be prim and proper. Her mind wanders to her friends, just the five of them sitting at Pop’s gossiping and not having to pretend.

 

“So, are you here alone? Like, are you single?” Oh god. This isn’t what Betty wanted, she hoped that no one would actually take this event as a serious opportunity to find a partner but here he is. “I’m here with my mom but I, uh, I have a girlfriend, sorry.” Betty doesn’t know why she apologises but she just wants out of this awkward situation so she lies.

 

“Oh, okay,” Jake sounds defeated and Betty is thankful, thinking this is time for her to escape when Jake speaks up again “you ever thought of having a threesome?” That’s Betty’s cue to get the hell out of there. “No, no thanks, bye.” Betty’s turning around and walking away as quickly as she can in those heels, praying to the highest heaven that she never has to speak to him again.

 

Betty’s ready to leave now so starts making her way over to her mother but is intercepted by another male, he looks slightly older than her but he’s definitely dressed to impress and has the money for it. “Harrison,” he states, holding out his hand which Betty shakes quickly as she watches her mother out of the corner of her eye, “I’m Betty” she’s sick of introducing herself by now.

 

He starts making small talk but Betty tunes out, watching her mother order another drink and she really needs to do something because her mother will not like the fact she might make a fool of herself in the morning. “Look, I’ve got to go my mother-” she’s cut short by Harrison’s hand on her arm, gripping her slightly so she won’t move but Betty shrugs it off and glares daggers at him. “I have a boyfriend, leave me alone!” Betty practically storms away from him, towards the bar.

 

“Mom?” Betty’s concerned now, Alice only looks at her, her eyes are sad and disappointed. “Betty, I-I’m so sorry, I know you don’t want to be here, I’m s-such a bad mother,” Alice’s voice is weaker than before and Betty is just confused but feels bad nevertheless, “you’re not a bad mother, yes I didn’t want to come but you’re only trying to help me.” Betty knows now is time to leave, her mother finishes off her drink as Betty fishes her phone out of her clutch and texts Archie.

 

_ Betty: Arch I need a big favour, I’m at the event and my mother’s wasted. I don’t know what to do. _

 

_ Archie: Don’t worry me and my dad will come pick you guys up :) _

 

_ Betty: You don’t have to do that! _

 

_ Archie: Too late already going to ask dad. _

 

_ Betty: Uh, fine, thank you so much. _

 

Betty smiles to herself, not putting her phone away so she knows when Archie gets here, “mom, come on, we’re going home.” Just when she gets Alice on her feet she’s faced with both men she recently spoke to and her heart sinks, she just looks expectantly at them. “You told me you had a boyfriend but told Jake you had a girlfriend, you’re such a liar, who’re you lying to or do you not have any?” In that moment Betty’s kind of glad her mother probably won’t remember this tomorrow morning and replies “both, I’m part of a, uh, throuple, look I’ve got to get my mother home first then I can explain.” 

 

Betty doesn’t wait for a reply but pushes past them with her arm around her mother, they sit down on a bench outside and immediately knows who she’s going to ask a favour from.

 

_ Betty Cooper created a chat. _

_ Betty Cooper added Archie Andrews. _

_ Betty Cooper added Veronica Lodge. _

_ Betty Cooper renamed the chat Please Help Me. _

 

_ Betty: Archie have you left yet? _

 

_ Betty: Please say you haven’t _

 

_ Archie: Not yet, what’s wrong? _

 

_ Veronica: WTF is going on??? _

 

_ Betty: I need both of you to come to this event in your best dress and pretend to be my partners, it’s a long story but I NEED to get some assholes to stay away from me. _

 

_ Veronica: Absolutely, anything for you B. _

 

_ Archie: Okay but you’re explaining this when we get there. _

 

_ Betty: Deal. _

 

_ Veronica: How about a lift Archiekins? _

 

_ Archie: I suppose so… yeah no problem. _

 

_ Betty: You guys are the best!!! _

 

_ Veronica: We know we are, well at least I know. _

 

_ Veronica: B I don’t own any dresses that aren’t black so we’re going to match. _

 

_ Betty: That’s fine :) _

 

_ Veronica: Archiekins don’t dress like a scruff please! _

 

_ Archie: You think really lowly of me :’(. On my way now Ronnie get ready! _

 

_ Veronica: Shit okay better go change then. _

 

_ Archie: Betts are you alright? _

 

_ Betty: Yeah I’ll just explain once you’re both here. Tell your dad thanks though I really appreciate this. _

 

_ Archie: He would do anything for you Betts and so would I :) _

 

Betty lets out a breath, her mother is unusually quiet and tense beside her, she knows they need to talk about their problems but not now when her mother is off her face. “I’m sorry Betty, I just want you to have such a- a good life but...” Alice trails off, her attention drawn to the approaching car. 

 

Archie and Veronica step out, Veronica dressed in a short black cocktail dress with her usual pearl necklace and dark lipstick while Archie looks nothing like his normal self, in a dark black suit that Betty isn’t sure it’s actually his because it’s not the sort of thing he owns. Betty pulls herself from her thoughts when they approach her. “Mom,” Betty turns to her mother who’s slumped on the bench “Mr. Andrews going to drive you home okay, take care of yourself, don’t worry about me I’m going to stay out for a while longer, okay?”

 

Her mother doesn’t reply but stands with Betty’s help, Archie smiles faintly at her and helps her mother from her other side. He helps Alice into the passenger's side while Betty goes to the drivers side, “thank you so much Mr. Andrews, I’m so sorry but very grateful.” Fred just smiles back at her, “don’t worry, just have fun you three and take care.” With that the car pulls away and Betty faces the other two again.

 

Veronica is the first to break the awkward silence, “B, you’ve got some explaining to do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty really doesn't want to be forced into a relationship by her mother so when she's forced to a formal event to find a significant other she lies. She tells the suitors that she's taken only she isn't consistent with her story, telling one she has a boyfriend and the other that she has a girlfriend. In her time of trouble she turns to the only people she can think of who can pretend to be her boyfriend and girlfriend - Archie and Veronica.

“B, you’ve got some explaining to do.” Veronica starts, looking directly at Betty which doesn’t help her nerves that have all of a sudden crept up on her. “Look I didn’t want to be here, you know that, and some assholes approached me and I tried to lie to them but I’m not a good liar. Somehow I, uh, ended up telling one I had a girlfriend and told the other I had a boyfriend but they called me out and, and I didn’t know what to do.” Betty’s flustered now, Veronica and Archie might not even agree to her plan, but her nerves calm as she’s brought into a group hug.

 

“Betts, of course we’ll help you, don’t worry,” Archie’s voice calms her, the panic drains from her chest as she pulls away from the hug. “Are you guys sure?” Betty whispers, almost in disbelief that it was that easy to convince them, and Veronica and Archie just share a look and nod to each other then to Betty. “B we’d never leave you at such a critical and crucial moment,” Veronica’s tone is sarcastic but semi-serious which makes the blonde smile gently.

 

Veronica links her arm into Betty’s as she stands proudly, her head held high ready to face everything, at Betty’s right hand side. Archie comes casually to her left hand side, Betty expects him to offer his arm to Betty but he just mirrors Veronica’s actions and links his arm in her’s. The positioning is somewhat comforting for Betty but the thought hits her that this, whatever relationship this seems to be, isn’t real. The blonde’s heart sinks, she’s unsure as of why, and she almost suggests that they don’t go in, that they just go somewhere else just the three of them.

 

Her thoughts are stopped abruptly as Archie and Veronica pull her along, her legs working of their own accord, so there’s no turning back. The room is the same as it was moments ago, except warmer and busier. Betty’s eyeline focuses on two familiar figures, “there,” she motions with her head in their direction, Veronica hums noncommittally and Archie just nods. The boys look slightly taken aback, they must have thought Betty was bluffing (which she totally was but they didn’t need to know), and soon they’re standing in front of the three of them.

 

Jake just looks them over, his eyes roaming a bit too long over Veronica which makes Betty want to slap some sense into him. The blonde hopes he remembers their previous conversation because she doesn’t want any hassle. Thankfully he just shrugs and leaves them, making his way to the bar to sit next to some other poor girl. Then there’s only Harrison left staring them down, his gaze somewhat disapprovingly but Betty prays it’s enough to make him leave them alone.

 

“Well, I can’t say I’m entirely surprised. You do seem like a bit of a slut, you know, can’t pick a side and all that,” Harrison comments. Betty can feel Archie’s grip on her arm tighten, an attempt to hold himself back and not punch the guy. But Veronica’s speaking up before anyone can do anything else, “excuse you, you’re just some sad lonely douche bag who insults girls that don’t want to date them, you’re such a fake nice guy, just accept that no one likes you and leave my girlfriend alone!” Harrison quietly slinks away with what could only be fear in his eyes, Veronica watching him as he goes, Archie moves to wrap his arm around her, to comfort her. Betty feels overwhelmed, not only did Veronica stand up for her and get rid of that creep but she called Betty her girlfriend, and now Archie is holding her close, making sure she’s okay. 

 

And shit, Betty’s in too deep now. Because she wants to be Veronica’s girlfriend but the way Archie is holding her makes her want to be his. She realises there’s no rational possible outcome that will make them all happy, someone is going to have their heart broken because she’s going to have to choose between them. She can feel tears burning her eyes, she moves from both of their grips and turns to leave. 

 

“Betty?” She hears Archie’s voice, confused but worried all the same, but she’s already making her way out of the room; she turns left just before the exit and just stands there in the corridor. Silent tears running slowly down her face, she knows her makeup will be ruined but she can’t help it. Betty leans her back against the white wallpaper that must have cost a fortune, her hands wiping away the stray tears as she hears footsteps approach, two sets of very familiar footsteps to be exact.

 

Betty’s already looking up, tears gone but eyes still red, when Veronica and Archie round the corner. “Betts, are you alright?” Archie asks, hesitantly placing his hand on her shoulder, she nods in return but it’s less than convincing. Veronica just looks at her, the small tight smile on her face is definitely one of concern and it prompts Betty to open up to her, to talk to them, even if she really doesn’t want to.

 

“I just- I think I’m just overwhelmed. I mean it’s been a failure of a night and, well, my mom and, I roped you guys into this. I feel so bad right now.” Betty only stopped speaking when she was engulfed in a tight hug, both Archie and Veronica holding onto her almost makes Betty want to break down again. “B, none of this is your fault so stop feeling guilty. Plus me and Archie wouldn’t be here if we didn’t want to be,” Veronica spoke up, her arms wrapped around the blonde’s waist and her own head in Betty’s neck. Betty muttered a quick ‘okay’ before smiling genuinely. 

 

“I think maybe a late night visit to Pop’s is in order, reckon it’s not such a long walk from here,” Archie suggested, lightening the situation slightly, as he pulled back from the hug. “You’ve got to be joking. Walking. In these six inch Louis Vuitton’s, I think you’ll have to carry me Archiekins.” The three of them laughed, Betty wiped away the remainder of the tear tracks on her cheeks whilst ignoring her thoughts that her foundation would be a mess. Then the trio set of into the darkness, mind set on their second home with bright red lights and sweet milkshakes. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty really doesn't want to be forced into a relationship by her mother so when she's forced to a formal event to find a significant other she lies. She tells the suitors that she's taken only she isn't consistent with her story, telling one she has a boyfriend and the other that she has a girlfriend. In her time of trouble she turns to the only people she can think of who can pretend to be her boyfriend and girlfriend - Archie and Veronica.

The walk to Pop’s was quick and quiet, aside from Veronica’s weak complaints about her shoes, soon they were sitting in their favourite booth next to the window. Betty sat next to Veronica, Archie on the opposite side to them. A waiter takes their usual order of milkshakes, returning a few minutes later with their drinks as they’re engrossed in a loud conversation, all talking over each other and laughing.

 

Sure, they look out of place in their posh evening wear in the greasy diner but they don’t feel out of place, in fact they feel more at home than before. They’ve all silently agreed not to discuss tonight's event, at least not for now maybe in the morning when they feel more up to it, but now is just for relaxing, telling funny stories with friends. They finish their drinks only to order others, some they haven’t tried so they share and they’re just giggling over nonsense now but it feels good.

 

“I should probably go soon.” Veronica checks her phone for the time and sighs, “I’ll end up waking my mom up probably, she won’t be happy.” The brunette makes a move to stand but Betty doesn’t move to let her out, instead Betty speaks up “why don’t you stay at mine tonight. My mom won’t mind, or notice she probably either still drunk or asleep.” Veronica seems to contemplate this, sitting back down in her seat she nods. “Great then I think more shakes are in order,” Archie suggests, Betty looks at him almost as if to turn the idea down because she might be sick if she drinks any more but she can’t because he’s got that dumb, pretty smile on his face so she just laughs breathlessly as Archie orders for them. 

 

“Move it B, I’m going to the bathroom,” Veronica states as she finishes the last of her current shake, Betty slides out of the booth and sits on the other side beside Archie as Veronica walks away. “So, Archie...” Betty says after a few seconds pass, she swivels her body around so she’s facing him and Archie’s already looking at her, his head slightly tilted and a lazy grin on his face. “So, Betty...” he mimics, inching slightly closer to her, his arm flung across the back of the seat in a way that Betty thinks can’t be comfortable but it allows him to be closer to her and, god, isn’t that just what she wants.

 

Her own thoughts of the redhead are cut short as he never stops inching closer, they’re so close now that Betty is certain she could kiss him if she wanted to. Apparently they’re on the same wavelength tonight, Archie’s lips are on hers in an instant and she can’t help kissing him back, perhaps a little forcefully, because she’s wanted this for so long. Too long. But now it just doesn’t feel right. So, she pulls away, her hand goes to Archie’s shoulder to stop any further advances and she looks away from him, observing the whipped cream dripping down the side of their milkshakes. 

 

“Betty, I’m really sorry that I- I just thought that you, well-” Archie stammers, his face blushing a cute shade of red that makes Betty want to kiss all over his face and apologise to him. “Archie, I do, I really like you still I just, I need sometime to get my head around some things at the moment.” Archie nods in response, his arm slipping from its place on the seat as he faces away from Betty, he’s embarrassed and worried but he understands and will respect Betty’s wishes. 

 

Veronica returns moments later and Betty prays she doesn’t sense the awkward atmosphere, she almost jumps back into the booth and Betty follows her back over to the other side. The brunette either ignores the mood or doesn’t notice it as she pulls out another story of something that happened the previous week. And it’s as easy as flicking a switch, they’re all laughing again like best friends, like nothing ever happened, like Archie and Betty never kissed minutes earlier, like Betty doesn’t have a crush on both of them. 

 

It’s late when they leave Pop’s, around half three in the morning, all three of them walk back together, slightly giddy from a sugar high and from being out so late. It’s anything but a quiet walk to their houses, attempting to shush each other to not wake up the whole neighbourhood. It works more or less as they appear in front of their houses unscathed. Archie gives both girls a hug, Betty notices that her’s is more tense than Veronica’s but doesn’t comment on it, and he bids them farewell.

 

Betty unlocks the front door as quiet as she can just incase her mother is asleep on the couch, she’s thankful that she isn’t so must be in bed, she makes a mental note to thank Fred yet again. The door clicks shut as Veronica closes it behind her, the sound echoing in the dark, empty house. Betty quickly locks it then carefully places her keys aside. The blonde gestures for Veronica to follow her and leads her upstairs into her bedroom, Betty has a strong inclination just to lie face down on her bed the way she is but decides against it.

 

“Do you want to borrow some pyjamas V?” Betty asks, already searching through her closet and pulling out her own pyjamas. “Nah B, you’re alright.” Betty turns her head to look at the brunette only to turn a bright shade of red and turn away again; Veronica’s dress is already discarded onto the floor and she’s sitting on the edge of the bed, in matching lacy black underwear, unbuckling her shoes and Betty thinks she looks highly erotic. 

 

Betty’s somewhat hesitant about removing her own dress now, knowing fine well her underwear is less sexy and certainly not matching, but she does so quickly. Shoving the material to the ground and stepping out of it, then unhooking her bra and putting her pyjama top on. She decides that’s enough so disregards her pyjama bottoms and throws them in the closet along with her dress, then goes about undoing her shoes. Betty knows as she bends down to unbuckle the heels that she’s in a very suggestive position and she can feel Veronica’s eyes on her, she doesn’t mean to do this maybe it’s her unconscious trying to woo Veronica, but she likes it. 

 

Veronica is already in bed when she turns around, she’s sat up with the pale sheets pooled around her waist, her face still full of makeup but Betty can still see the faint blush on her cheeks. Betty feels quite proud that she’s probably the cause. She turns off the light before climbing into the other side of the bed and lying down next to Veronica. Betty lies as still as she can on her back, unable to fall asleep so opts for staring at the ceiling instead, she hears the mattress shift slightly as Veronica moves her body to lie on her side facing Betty.

 

“B?” Veronica grabs her attention, her voice is quiet as if she will fall asleep any second, Betty doesn’t respond but turns onto her side to face the brunette. They just look at each other, eyes searching the others’ face in the darkness. Then Veronica’s kissing her, it’s light and brief, everything that Archie’s kiss wasn’t but that doesn’t mean it’s any less meaningful. It does take Betty’s breath away and she leans in again to kiss her, it’s just as brief but makes Veronica smile. “Night B,” Veronica whispers, turning back over and going to sleep but Betty still can’t sleep, feeling very wide awake.

 

And now Betty’s freaking out. Internally screaming at herself. She cannot believe that both the boy of her dreams and the girl of her dreams kissed her, today, on the same day. Typical. And now she has to choose. But she doesn’t want to have to. God, she doesn’t know how she’s managed to get herself into such a situation. She almost feels like crying, again, but she turns onto her side away from Veronica and spots her clutch bag. 

 

Betty knows someone who’ll be able to give her some advice and will still probably be awake at four am. So, she reaches her leg out of the covers to slide her clutch across the floor so she can reach it, she takes her phone out immediately and goes to her messages. Clicking her and Jughead’s private conversation, texting him ‘ _ Hey Juggie, are you up? I need help. _ ’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty really doesn't want to be forced into a relationship by her mother so when she's forced to a formal event to find a significant other she lies. She tells the suitors that she's taken only she isn't consistent with her story, telling one she has a boyfriend and the other that she has a girlfriend. In her time of trouble she turns to the only people she can think of who can pretend to be her boyfriend and girlfriend - Archie and Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on holiday soon (for two weeks) so the next chapter update will be really soon or over three weeks away.

_Betty:_ _Hey Juggie, are you up? I need help._

 

_ Jughead: yeah i guess… _

 

_ Jughead: what is it you need help with??? _

 

_ Jughead: i swear if you say something like spreadsheets i will personally murder you in your sleep _

 

_ Betty: No Jug I need like relationship advice. _

 

_ Jughead: aren’t you better off asking Veronica or Kevin about that? _

 

_ Betty: I can’t ask Ronnie!!  _

 

_ Betty: Plus you’re the only one I know who will be up at 4am. _

 

_ Jughead: i suppose i could try and help you but i’ll need the details first _

 

_ Betty: Okay okay _

 

_ Betty: So you know how I went to that thing tonight, or last night, and I got into some bother and my mom was drunk so I asked Archie and Veronica to like be my pretend dates and it sort of worked. But after we went to Pop’s and Archie kissed me and I told him I needed to sort my head out so he stopped. We went home and I invited V over and she’s currently in my bed and we kissed like minutes ago.  _

 

_ Betty: I’m just so confused Juggie… _

 

_ Jughead: ...damn girl _

 

_ Jughead: do you like either of them like that??? _

 

_ Betty: I do I just don’t want to have to choose between them and I don’t want to break someone’s heart :( _

 

_ Jughead: talk to them tomorrow, tell them the truth. tell them how you feel about them and all you can do is wait and see what they say and see where how it ends up _

 

_ Betty: Just like that. It’s that easy… _

 

_ Jughead: yeah it sounds easier than it is  _

 

_ Betty: Thank you though Juggie _

 

_ Jughead: no problem just try and get some sleep now, night _

 

_ Betty: Night _

 

Betty puts her phone onto the floor, only when it’s on the carpet she realises she should probably have put it onto charge but it’s too late. She’s highly aware of Veronica’s presence in her bed but shuts her eyes regardless in an attempt to fall asleep, it works because seconds later she’s in a deep sleep.

 

She awakes hours later, sun streaming in from the window where they forgot to close the curtains the night before and she curses her actions the previous night as she’s momentarily blinded. But then she remembers exactly what happened. There's some movement beside her from Veronica indicating that the brunette is awake, “morning V,” Betty says, her voice is rough from sleep, and Veronica just groans in response. 

 

The blonde moves quickly to dress in a pair of plain grey sweats and a pastel pink hoodie, straight over her bra because she doesn’t plan on leaving the house today, all the while Veronica stays huddled underneath her covers. “V, you have to get up at some point,” Betty says, picking her phone up from the floor and putting it in her hoodie pocket, “you can put some of my clothes on, even though they’re not exactly your style you’ll manage, I’ll go start making breakfast.” With that Betty leaves her room and treks to the kitchen, all the while completely not thinking of Veronica getting out of her bed in her underwear and wearing her clothes.

 

Deciding that breakfast will not be involved in her balanced diet, Betty pulls some fruit loops out of the cupboard and milk from the fridge, she stands against the counter top while she eats. Veronica’s footsteps are heard moments later and Betty’s eyes are glued to the bottom of the staircase, she drops her spoon into her bowl when the brunette comes into her view. Veronica is in black sweatpants that are too long for her, even though they’re pulled up pretty high, and she’s wearing a plain white shirt only half done up and her bra is visible through the material. 

 

“I can see you certainly made an effort with breakfast,” Veronica comments, pulling Betty from her trance, “yeah, I couldn’t really be bothered.” Betty hands the cereal towards the shorter woman as well as gesturing towards where they keep the bowls and spoons. “I think your mom is up by the way, there’s a note on the table,” Veronica comments and she works around Betty, who’s resumed eating and hums noncommittally. After moments of eating in silence Betty puts her empty bowl in the sink, leaving Veronica to eat by herself where she’s sitting up on the counter to go to the table.

 

Betty can tell it’s her mother’s handwriting even before she spots the signature sign off of ‘ **~ love Mommy Cooper xxx** ’ and she still smiles slightly, thinking that at least her mother is not that hungover as she’s able to get out of bed, write a note, and leave the house. She reads the note once, then notices that Veronica is looking at her (she ignores the milk running down her chin) so reads it aloud. The note reads:

 

**Betty,**

**Mr. Andrews and I have gone to Pop’s for breakfast as I am sure that I have many things to apologise and thank him for. I am terribly sorry for how last night panned out, I should never have made you go in the first place, I should probably step back and let you live your life. You’re a strong independent woman now but you’ll always be my littlest daughter. I’ll talk more with you when I get home (I’ll text you later in the day).**

**P.S. I’ve left you some money in the draw if you need it**

**~ love Mommy Cooper xxx**

 

“That’s...sweet?” Veronica says, her head was cocked to the side in a cute fashion, before she places her bowl in the sink alongside Betty’s own. “So, should we go out and spend the money?” Betty jokes half heartedly, knowing full well they could but she should probably talk with Veronica and Archie. Veronica laughs in response but it was awkward, their air became somewhat tense almost as if Veronica can tell what the blonde was thinking about.

 

“Betty?” She knew it was now or most probably never, Betty stopped to take a overdramatic breath. “V, I need to talk to you, should we, er, sit down.” Veronica is silent as she sits down on the couch, Betty sits on the opposite end but faces her body towards the brunette. “I know you probably want to talk about the whole fake dating thing and, and then you kissed me last night. V I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have feelings for you-” Betty’s rant was cut off, Veronica practically jumping into her lap and kissing her thoroughly, the blonde kisses back without a second thought but if she didn’t finish what she was saying then she might never get it out.

 

“Veronica,” she spoke firmly, her hands grasping at the side of the smaller girl’s face in an attempt to stop her capturing her lips again, “there’s something else.” Veronica’s face fell slightly, her eyebrows furrowing as she somewhat shyly removes herself from Betty’s lap. “Before we left Pop’s last night, when you went to the toilet Archie kissed me and, to be honest, I didn’t want to stop it but I did because it felt wrong, it felt like I was, I don’t know, betraying you. I’m sorry V.” 

 

Betty could feel the all too familiar sensation of tears as she waited for Veronica’s response. “B, do you have feelings for him? Or me even? I mean you’ve had a crush on Archie for so long, you guys were end game and, and you seem like, so straight but I- I don’t know where I come into this B.” Veronica’s voice is shaky, she sounds how Betty feels. “V, I do have feelings for him but I have feelings for you too, I just don’t want to have to choose because I don’t want to hurt you or Archie.” Betty breathes out a sigh, looking over at Veronica who was only looking at the floor.

  
Silence overtook them again, Betty wondered at what point her mother was going to return, until Veronica spoke up. “Betty, don’t overthink this, I’m so glad you told me and I have feelings for you too but maybe we should talk to Archie before we make any decisions, okay?” It made sense, of course it made sense Veronica was the voice of reason in Betty’s moment of confusion. “Yeah, okay I’ll text him,” Betty responds, pulling her phone from her hoodie pocket and texting Archie  _ ‘Morning Arch, are you up yet?’  _ And now they wait. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty really doesn't want to be forced into a relationship by her mother so when she's forced to a formal event to find a significant other she lies. She tells the suitors that she's taken only she isn't consistent with her story, telling one she has a boyfriend and the other that she has a girlfriend. In her time of trouble she turns to the only people she can think of who can pretend to be her boyfriend and girlfriend - Archie and Veronica.

_ Betty:  _ _ Morning Arch, are you up yet? _

 

_ Archie: Just.  _

 

_ Archie: What do you want?? _

 

_ Betty: I need to talk to you _

 

_ Betty: Me and Veronica _

 

_ Betty: Can you come over please? _

 

_ Archie: Sure, give me ten minutes to get changed _

 

“He’s coming in ten minutes,” Betty reported back to Veronica, the brunette had drawn her knees up onto the couch while Betty was texting. “Okay B,” Veronica’s voice was quieter, Betty knew she was doubting everything right now because so was she. 

 

Three loud knocks broke the silence in the house, Betty jumped up from the couch and went to open the door. “Morning Betty,” Archie’s voice was rough still, evident that he’d just woken up, and Betty moved aside to let him in then closed the door. Archie sat where Betty was previously sitting so Betty opted to just stand there awkwardly to the side. “So, uh, what is this all about?” Archie asked, his brows furrowed as he looked between Betty and Veronica. 

 

“Veronica knows you kissed me. A-and I should tell you that she kissed me too.” Betty spoke quickly, in fear that if she didn’t say it quick enough she’d lose the words altogether. Archie looks somewhat stunned as he looks at Veronica but the brunette looks anywhere but the two of them, when nobody speaks up Betty decides to continue. “Archie, I thought- I always knew I wanted you and when you turned me down in high school I was devastated but I tried to move on a-and Veronica was there for me, she has been ever since. I’m not blaming it on you because I know you had to focus on your career but-” she stopped to sigh, running a hand over her face only realising afterwards that she still had last nights makeup on.

 

“I have feelings for Veronica. I thought I’d gotten over you but you kissed me and I realised I haven’t gotten over you at all. And I like you but I like Veronica too and I didn’t want to say anything to either of you because I didn’t- I don’t want to hurt either of you.” Betty breathed in a shaky breath, her face had grown warm and tears were threatening to spill yet again. “Betty,” Archie says her name weakly, it’s somewhat comforting that he also sounds a mess, he stands from the couch and makes his way in front of her.

 

Archie stands at her side to not block Veronica from the conversation, his hand hesitantly placed on Betty’s arm, “we’re not going to hate you for this if that’s what you’re thinking.” His words are comforting in a way, how could she be so silly to assume she’d lose two good friends over this, however, Betty has a bad feeling there’s a ‘but’ to the end of that sentence. “This might sound a bit crazy, a-and I don’t know what Ronnie thinks,” Veronica perked up at the mention of her name “but I wouldn’t be too fussed about, I don’t know how to say this but, uh, sharing, oh man that came out wrong I’m sorry.” Archie stumbled to stop his words, a blush high on his cheeks, as he looked between the girls.

 

Before Betty had time to speak, or time to really consider what Archie had said, Veronica stood up and joined them in what could only be described as a huddle. “I get what Archiekins is saying, he’s always been bad at words but I think he means that he’s not opposed to a polyamorous relationship,” Archie nodded at the brunette’s phrasing, “and to be honest neither would I. I mean come on Archie is a hot piece of ass.” Veronica’s tone changed into something more playful but they were sure she was still just as serious. 

 

“Are you guys sure? I don’t want to force you into anything you’re uncomfortable with,” Betty said, her breathing evening out and her tears retreating. “Betty, of course, you’re not pressuring us into anything, we have our own free will,” Archie continued in a stage whisper, as if it were a secret between the three of them, “besides I’d freely choose you two every time.” Betty couldn’t help but grin at the statement while Veronica rolled her eyes, “that’s very sweet but very corny Archiekins,” she commented and Archie just shrugged.

 

A hug between them was inevitable, so they hugged. Their arms encircled around each other, their foreheads resting together as they breathed the same air. Betty made another mental note to thank Jughead for his advice because it got her to where she is now, in the embrace of the two people she loves most in the world. Maybe their relationship wouldn’t be a smooth transition, it might be difficult, and take time, and maybe people wouldn’t understand it but they were happy, that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next (final) chapter is going to be E rated. It won't be up until after my holiday though so 2-3 weeks ish.


End file.
